Crossed Heart (Remake)
by WinterRabbit-chan
Summary: Akashi is tired of waiting for her.He has given up on her. But,she suddenly showed up again in his life.will she once again reached out to him? .my first fanfiction. please read if you can. FemKuro x Akashi
1. Chapter 1

Hello,everyone

This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if i make many mistake. I never writing any story nor i am a native at english, either. I am so nervous . please tell me if i ever make mistake or you want to critize my for the previous story. it's my first time and i don't know anything and i'm such a

Disclaimer : i do not own kuroko no basuke. it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_The Memories_

* * *

_8 years ago ..._

Akashi POV

Here i was ,just stared blankly at the grave in front of me. Just looking at it always brought back memories. Memories of happy family i once had. Before everything changed so drastically. Before she died. Yes, she is my mother.

Ever since my mother death one years ago, everything changed so drastically. My father became more and more stricter to me. Everything i did should be perfect because i am absolute, or so he said to me. Ever since that, everyone around me would always avoid me because they were scared of me. Everyone said i changed and became more and more cold. Well, it's not like i cared. they weren't even my real friends to begin with. real friend would accept just the way you are no matter what, right?.That's it, until i met HER.

She's the one who reached out to me, the one who see through me, the one who promised to always support name is Kuroko her name 'Terumi' that means beautiful shine, she ahine and brighten up my world. Because of her, i can laugh so freely and feel alive once again. She's the colours of my life .

I really miss her now. Even if it's just one day after she say goodbye,it's very unbearable. Her rare gentle smile that never ceased to melt my cold heart,her sky blue eyes that always see through me, her silky blue hair that swayed by the wind . I really miss her.

i was standing in front of my mother's grave. Not to visit my deceased mother, but waiting in hope to see her. This place is where i met her for the first time after all.i just want to see her so badly. i need her.

since the first time i met her, she'll always standing here, all alone. waiting for me and plead me to play with her. at first, i thought her to be annoying but as i get closer and closer, i don't want to part with her.

only with her i can be myself just be a little child i am. a child who oblivious at how harsh this world can be. a child who always dream big. a child who can laugh and smile so freely.

_'she's really gone'_ i thought.

I don't know the reason but there's just one thing i know, she will came back to me. she promised me to. so, i should keep smile like i promised her to. someday, someday i will meet her again.

_'I will always waiting for you, Terumi' _

* * *

Please enjoy despite my grammar error or other mistake ^^. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

hay, everyone.

Today, i managed to update new chapter. i feel so relieved and nervous (since the incident of my first chapter is a failure) but i feel so grateful for all the reader and reviews i had received.i hope you enjoy it. sorry for my bad grammar, typos, etc.

Can any of you give me an idea of what should i write next ? i'm not sure where this story is going anymore.

disclaimer : I don't own KnB

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_A New Start_

* * *

"Wow! it's nice to come back to Japan, isn't it?" said a tall,red-haired lad with matching red eyes to his companion. Alas, when he turn his head to take a look at his companion there's no one.

*sigh* "WTH! I'M ACTUALLY LOST HER **AGAIN** !" he yelled so loudly that it's makes the people around the airport to stop his/her track and look at him weirdly.

"WHAT?!" he yell and glare at the people who look at him. With that kind of scary face of course people will immediately look away and back to their own business.

"How rude." murmur one of the people.

Unfortunately, the red-haired lad heard him ('cause he has sensitive ears. maybe). As soon as he heard this statement, a vein pop out of his head. He really want to beat the guy who say this, but decide against it. Really, it's just his first day in Japan and he's already give out a bad impression and the fact that he lost sight of his one and only companion is even more the reason of his bad mood today.

"It's bad to yell and glare at other people, Kagami-kun." suddenly a familiar voice is heard from behind him. Startled by this, the so-called Kagami jump away about 2 meter from his initial place.

"ARGHH! you almost give me a heart attack" yelled him to person who startle him or a petite girl to be precise.

"It's been years but it seems that you still hasn't get used to it yet" says the girl as she she shrugged and slurp down a vanilla milkshake in her girl has a long sky blue hair that reached her waist, a pair of sky blue eyes that very innocent and pale complexion.

"yeah, who doesn't get used to you, Kuroko Terumi, a girl with a **very** low presence that always left without saying anything and come as she wish. " says Kagami sarcastically.

"well, it's not my fault that i has a low presence." Says Kuroko. This statement makes Kagami face-palmed. She seems so clueless about the red-haired teen's annoyance.

"where did you go, anyway?"

"bought a vanilla milkshake." Answer her shortly .

"is that so? Let's just get a taxi, go to the apartement and call it a day." Says Kagami. He hope he can make it through this day 'cause he has this feeling that says it'll be a long day.

* * *

Kuroko POV

The sun is awake and shine brightly now and feels so warm . The cheery blossoms blooming beautifully and its petals dancing in the air, swayed by gentle morning breeze. I closed my eyes and enjoy it.

_'What a nice weather.'_ i thought.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes slowly. I gazed at the gate in front of me, the entance of my new school, Teiko High 's been so long since i recovered from my illness. I've been longing for this for years, to live like a normal person. Even when i recover i can't attend school like most kids do because my illness not fully recovered yet. i do home schooling though. Now, i can attend school like the other kids and fulfill my promise with _him,_ the boy i met long ago at the cemetery. Even i don't know how to find him nor i remember him clearly but i believe i can find him.

"Hey,this is your first time, right? are you ready?" Kagami's voice makes me out of my train of thought. He look at me with a look of worry reflected in his eyes. I smile at him reassuringly.

"I'm ready." I said. I'm so nervous,thanks to my lack-of-expression face i still can keep my cool. I hope i can has a peaceful high school live and make lots of friends , the last option is rather difficult though, with my low presence and all

_'Here i go'_ i thought as i walk past the gate.

* * *

sorry, it's so short and bad.


End file.
